


It's a Fulanita Christmas!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: It's a Fulanita Christmas [1]
Category: Coco (2017), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Christmas in San Fulanita but the problem is Eveline tries to prevent herself from going on the naughty list.
Series: It's a Fulanita Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580716
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

December 25 2019

It was a snowy day in San Fulanita and it's Christmas time.

Fulanita let out a soft yawn.

Maggie holds Fulanita.

After a shower, Fulanita put on a Christmas sweater that Maggie made.

Fulanita giggles

Churro and Ramon said "Merry Christmas Maggie!"

Churro and Ramon hugged Maggie

Fulanita squealed

Churro said "I know that Santa has his jolly eye on you"

Fulanita laughed as she clapped her hands.

But they hears a creepy music box playing 

It was Iza

Ramon, Maggie and Churro screamed expect for Fulanita.

Fulanita babbled

Iza said "Merry Christmas Fulanita"

Iza gives Fulanita a present.

Fulanita opened a present revealing a doll with messy black hair and skull. She wears a Victorian style dress.

Instead of screaming, Fulanita squealed in happiness

Fulanita babbled


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the De la Cruz Mansion.

Eveline was angry in her living room.

Eveline said "It's not fair NOT FAIR!? I'M THE SWEETEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! BUT SANTA THINKS I'M A BAD GIRL!" as she pulled out her naughty deed list.

Eveline said "EVERY CHRISTMAS I GOT A STOCKING FULL OF COAL!" as coals come out of her stocking.

Eveline sees her childhood rival caroling.

Eveline said "IZABELLA!"

Eveline said "How am I supposed to be on the nice list!"

But she saws the cookies which give her a idea.

Eveline said "Hmm"


End file.
